The crazy world we live in Rainbow Dash X Discord
by icetheirkenfemale
Summary: This is a rip off of a lot of different fanfiction including cupcakes. In an alternate reality Discord was never reformed but saves Rainbow Dash from certain death.
1. Chapter 1 Seems we meet again

Ch.1 Seems we met again

I do not own My Little Pony, all characters besides a few OC's that I may or may not put in belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Don't sue me.

READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO ON OR YOU WILL BE CONFUZZLED WITH THE STORY: Now I'm gonna make this go slow because you know Discord despises the mane six. This is an alternate reality where discord is not reformed though I like reformed discord but this way it makes the story more interesting even though I think Fluttershy and discord would most likely become a couple if the show had romance. I mean ya it does have some but you know what I mean. But this is my favorite pare so I will start explaining the setup and timeline after this. Now look, this is my fist ever fan fiction so I don't want hate right away. But knowing the screwed up world were war will continue and everyone has just a little hate for everything, there will be. OK I ripped most of this off from a fan fiction I really like called rainbow chaos it was made by randomhamster33 really great story maker you should go check it out it's kind of like cupcakes but Discord saves her. Now as you may know THIS IS A RAINBOW DASH X DISCORD IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT EXIT NOW AND STOP BEING SUCH A BABY BECAUSE THIS PAIRING DOES EXIST AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT SO YA! Any way now that that is settled I will explain the setup. After the mane 6 defeated discord he turned to stone as you know and then Celestia had this idea to reform discord and now this turns to the alternate reality ( I'm gonna make up some stuff so it fits into the plot I want it to. I blame it on the fact I have writers block and well its the only way I can think of to make the plot work.) See the elements of harmony work in steps so basically it is possible to only perform half the spell and get slightly different results. And that is exactly what happened. The 6 ponies were doing the spell to release discord and were almost done when they heard a scream ( long story short the changelings invaded at that specific moment. Convenient huh?) later the mane six along with the help of random townsfolk managed to get rid of the changelings. But they forgot all about Discord...

Discord knew exactly what was going on, the little ponies had almost got him out but had to stop to defeat those stupid changelings. He never liked changelings in the first place but this was ridiculous. now since the spell was almost completely done he might be able to break out himself

Meanwhile at Twilight's house the six ponies were having tea that Fluttershy INSISTED they try. Applejack looks up with concern and says " Ya'll feel like we're forgetting sometin'?" "I don't think so." Rarity says and she looks at her reflection in her newly polished hooves.

A few years later (after season 6 finale before season7 premiere which has not come out yet. This is an alternate reality so all that stuff happened except Discord was not in any of it I will leave it up to you to figure out how they had all that stuff with Discord out of the timeline some how.) It took Discord a few years to break out and somehow nopony noticed and as soon as Discord got his dragon claw free he immediately turned invisible, his powers not fully available to him yet like last time. When the cutie mark crusaders let him loose he did not need much effort to get out but this was a different story. He concentrated as hard as he could to make a replica of the statue. Collapsing to the floor, he had not realized how hard it was now to use his powers in this weak a state. Thankfully he was invisible so the guards that were just arriving back laughing and headbutting each other did not even notice Discord giving them the middle finger while he was remaining unseen. he flew over them deciding to not bother them. He needed to store as much strength as he could. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had disappeared. The friends knew Pinkie Pie was Pinkie Pie and not to question it. And had figured Rainbow Dash had gone to the newest Wolnderbolts show just a few miles away. Boy were they wrong.

Back in Pinkies Liar Rainbow Dash was injected with a drug to help her not feel as she started to cry when pinkie slowly got the scalpel to preform the "harvest". Discord was invisible still as he made his way to sugercube corner, his powers were almost all the way back now but it was still hard to teleport so he just flew all the way. He was beginning to wonder just how long he had been in the stone prison. He could see and hear but he never thought to count each agonizing day in the stone enclosure like he had the last time he was imprisoned. to cause a good laugh he caused little mess ups along town. Big Macintosh was painting a roof to the first ever market in Ponyville that was not a pony cart, and Carrottop was busy checking to make sure every nail was secure stopping every once in a while stopping to grab a hammer with her mouth to replace a few nails. Unfortunately for her she stopped right under where Big Mac had his paint bucket sitting on the edge of the roof, a very irresponsible place to put a bucket of paint. Discord saw this opportunity and seized it. He silently snapped his fingers of his paw causing the bucket to tip over and spill all over Carrottop. Carrottop let out a irritated groan then glared up at Big Mac "BIG MACINTOSH!" she hissed.

"Eee'yup?"

"This is your paint isn't it?"  
"Eee'yup."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Nope."  
"Fine, but try not to do it again." she continued back to her work waving some pegusi with a raincloud over to help her get the paint off. Discord was disappointed, he hoped there would be more, well, of a dispute. Just then he remembered why he came here anyway. he figured that the other elements of harmony would just get mad if he pranked one of them. Though Fluttershy would probably just squeal and hide behind something. But PINKIE that was a different story. She usually did have a different reaction to most things, especially chaos. He approached the door of the bakery still in his invisible state. There was a note on the said ' went out to get ingredients be back soon' so he started to leave but something caught his attention. He heard something and it was coming from... inside. Now this was strange, even for him, and THAT was saying something, but he could still hear it since his hearing was a hundred times as sensitive as a ponies. He listed more closely his ears drooping when he realized what it was, it was faint whimpers. He realized this was probably the perfect opportunity to scare somepony. He was still furious that his powers still had not returned, so he could not teleport inside yet. Instead he just made himself float trough the wall like a ghost. One of his newest 'tricks' he learned how to do. When Discord was inside he realized the entire place was dark and started looking for the cause of the sound. He spotted a wooden door on the floor. Discord realized the sounds were coming from down there. He grabbed the handle and gave it a tug. Of course, it was locked. He sighed in irritation and floated through the door. Discord was walking down the steps when he froze. He was completely speechless. Blood and skulls covered the walls. organs and blood lay in piles throughout the room, but what surprised Discord the most was what was in the middle of the room, it was Pinkie Pie... but that was not the scariest part. Rainbow Dash lay under Pinkie, wings and cutie mark gone, her stomach ripped open,strapped to a table with nails in each hoof. Of all the things he had seen in his life over thousands of years there was NOTHING that scared him more than this. And Rainbow Dash was also awake and alive through all this. He wondered just WHAT could have happened to make them turn on each other . Now he really wondered how long he was in stone. Pinkie Pie was standing over rainbow with one of her kidneys in her mouth halfway out of Rainbow Dash's torso. He made himself visible getting terrified looks from both of them.

well that is it for this chapter I should have chapter 2 out in a month at the most so I hope you enjoyed and see ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Discord saves the day

Ch.2 Discord saves the day.

Hey guys chapter 2 here so lets get going I do not own MLP I own no characters besides some characters I might throw in. Don't sue me. :D

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! MATTER OF FACT HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!" Pinkie hissed Discord screamed at her right back " I can go through walls! What are YOU doing to HER?! He questioned just realizing her dress of cutie marks and wings, topped off with a necklace of unicorn horns.

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?! YOUR ALWAYS HURTING PONIES!" That made Discord MAD he never hurt a pony, not intentionally,much less KILLED one. Discord had to make a choice. If he let Pinkie kill Rainbow he would be free forever. But... he did not want to harm anyone. So he made his decision and was sure he would regret it. Discord screamed at her so loud Pinkie Pie's AND Rainbow Dash's ears started to BLEED! " I TURN PONIES HOUSES UPSIDE DOWN NOT FUCKING KILL THEM! YOU ARE INSANE AND COMING FROM ME THAT IS SAYING A LOT!" his face still mad with anger at the mare he started to calm down a bit as Pinkie held her ears in pain. Discord snapped his fingers to place a cage trapping Pinkie. Seeing this Pinkie rattled and beat on the bars " LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT NOW!" "No." Discord said in a voice without emotion. He went up to rainbow dash as she looked at him with eyes filled with tears, hanging on to life desperately. She spoke in a weak voice barely noticeable even to Discord, " Are..you..*wheeze*... working with..her?" Her eyes filled with fear but a glint of disbelief and curiosity was in them as well.

"No!" Said Discord shocked she could even speak at all. "You don't seem to be in any pain." he said.

"Sh-she... p-put a drug in me before she cut me open so I could... not feel anything after s-she t-tor-ortured me."

"Oh."

He decided not to waste any more time talking to her as he carefully to the nails out of her hooves and undid her straps. Then he stopped and looked at her. Was he really doing this? This is one of the elements that turned him to stone. He shook of the thought, he wasn't going to stop now that would be silly, and he knew silly.. no it wouldn't be silly it would be stupid. Just plain stupid. With his mind made up he undid the last strap and grabbed a bucket putting he wings and cutie marks in it and grabbing her as gently as he could supporting her neck in his paw and and wrapping his talon around her torso in a somewhat protective manner, blood seeping into his fur. Rainbow Dash weakly put a hoof on his chest and whispered weakly;

"T-tha..thank...you..." She spit up some blood.

Discord was surprised at this, no-pony had ever thanked him for anything... then again, he had just saved her life... if she survived this.

Discord decided to turn invisible, the only problem was, he could not make her invisible and he would not dare teleport with her, it might just kill her. So basically he was running invisible with Rainbow Dash in his arms and all the ponies saw was a floating Rainbow maned pony covered in blood and blood outlining parts of arms... and the looks on their faces, under different circumstances Discord would of laughed they where... priceless... Discords ears drooped.

Discord was only half way to the hospital when the rest of the elements were running after him. Even Fluttershy was following. Twilight could not believe what she was seeing, there, floating was one of her best friends floating in midair carried by somepony she could not see. it could not be a unicorn you cant preform a levitation spell and invisibility spell at the same time. Maybe a Pegasus that got another unicorn to do and invisibility spell? It didn't matter now, she and the other ponies were at the hospital now. as the door opened the four mares entered the building as well. That's when Discord turned visible again and the four mares stopped in their tracks and the princess stood in disbelief ( this is an alternate reality so I can do whatever I want so I say she became a princess sooner than she did in the show. :D) staring at him as he yelled "We need a gurney!" Then two ponies, a pegasus and earth pony ran up to them with a gurney but stopped once they saw Discord. Then the earth pony spoke up.

"I was told to made a vow when I got hired here to be ready for any medical emergency but we never got training for this."

"You're not here for me the gurney is for her!" Discord hissed.

"I meant what to do when there is draconequus in the building." replied the earth pony sarcasticly.

The pegasus pretended to cough

*cough* "racist" *cough*

The pegasus approached Discord grabbing the bucket as if it didn't bother her that he was not a pony and gently took Rainbow Dash from him. Discord stood there dumbfounded, most ponies just screamed and ran. She didn't seem to care as she hauled Rainbow away. The pegausus was light blue like Rainbow dash with a long blue main and tail with violet blue and yellow tips, and strange violet blue tips on her wings kind of like Princess Cadence but with out reagal wings they were just normal pegasus wings, her cutie mark was of a feather carving a snowflake, and she has eyes the color of a light crystal blue. The pegasus continued to speak to Rainbow Dash as she hooked her up to an oxygen tube.

"Okay girl you're doing good, now, can you tell my your name?"

Rainbow Dash forced herself to speak in a stronger voice. "R-Rainbo-ow... Da..sh."

The Pegasus's ear perked up at this "Hey I know you!" she said.

"Ya I'm on-ne of the el...ements of harmony... we... defeated the- change *cough* changelings, Nightmare Moon, Terek, ( without discord you know alternate realities :D) and..." Her ears drooped even more. "... Discord..."

"No not that, remember me? I'm Snow Feather! ( That's my OC :D!) I carved snowflakes for the Winter time remember?" The Pegasus said fluffing out her wing feathers.

"Weren't you *wheeze* the one who... who make 1,000 snowflakes in an hour?"

"Yup that was me."

"Why.. did... yo-you q-quit?"

"Well my Aunt got wing cancer and she is a doctor, she always wanted me to become one so ya."

"Hm."

"Ya they say there is no way to save her so when she... you know... passes I will go back I'm just trying to keep her happy in her final days. I talked to the manager about the situation and she got me to work with the gurney since the last one just quit hours before I came in. We did a few practice runs and i turned out to be better at it than most TRAINED ponies. Makes me wonder if I can get a second cutie mark. But I'm only working for half pay of a normal gurney since I have no training which is only 2 bits less an hour than my job at the weather factory. There is some good pay here but I'm not taking a years worth of training for something I don't really like."

"Wow that's.. sweet."

They arrived at the room where doctors were preparing for exams.

Snow Feather spoke again "Now we are gonna have to put you to sleep for the exams OK?" Rainbow Dash nodded. They put a different mask on her and Dash fell asleep.

As soon as the gurney ponies had gone Rarity smashed her face right into Discord's.

"Now what was that?!" "Did you do that to her?!

Discord used his fist finger on his paw to push her face away,"No. I flip ponies houses upside down and make them swim in a fishbowl I don't kill them. Never have never will."

"Then who did? Twilight and Applejack both said at the same time.

A sly smile plastered all over Discords face. "There are two ways to find out the answer to that question, one, you wait until you are aloud to see Rainbow Dash and ask her yourself... orrrr..." he snapped his fingers and a portal opened up in the floor. " you can go see for your self there is a door in the floor I left unlocked in case this happened. Oh but Fluttershy it's not a pretty site I tell you." Discord said snaking around ponies and furniture and headed toward the door. At the door he stopped to look at them, ears drooping and he whispered sadly "Tell me when she gets better." And with that, he left, leaving all the ponies dumbfounded. "Did he just say what ah' think he said?" Said Applejack, who looked more surprised than Twilight.

"Asking us to tell him when Rainbow Dash feels good again?" asked Twilight.

"Yep."

"Strange I thought Discord did not care about ponies." said Fluttershy timidly pawing at the ground and avoiding any eye contact with anyone as she normally did anytime she was in a place that she did not feel comfortable in.

Then a voice echoed that seemed to be coming from all directions "I heard that-at." The voice echoed. "Eep!" Fluttershy screamed jumping three feet in the air. The voice spoke again "If you need me I will be in the Ever-free forest."

OK that is the end of chapter 2 but don't leave me now for next chapter I plan to have Discord and Rainbow Dash snuggle a bit but of course no promises. And yes I know there is a lot of OOCness ( out of character) but hey I'm just trying to progress the story. *sigh* I'm gonna be so sad when I have to end this fan fiction. So guys as I'm writing this I'm on the road going to my dad's house so I won't be able to upload this until like Sunday night at the latest so while I'm at my dad's I will be working on chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Released

Ch.3 Released

Hey guys chapter 3 here hope you enjoy please leave a review They make me smile so please leave one I really want to know what you guys think. And please no hates please I'm planning snuggles in this chapter. I do not own MLP all character besides some made up characters I may or may not put in belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Probably some more OOCness in here btw. And I am still at my dads house.

When Rainbow Dash finally came to after being out for a few weeks and plagued with terrible nightmares she immediately pulled the covers off of her and sees large stitches going across her stomach then she looked down to her flank... her cutie marks were sown back on! Then she looked at her back. There were only stubs. "Ohhhh.." She said looking like she had just been told her best friend had cancer. This woke the friends with a start. "Hm!" they all said startled. Then Fluttershy jumped up and takled Rainbow Dash with all her might. "Oh Rainbow! You're awake!"

"Oh ribs!" Rainbow said trying to push Fluttershy away.

"Oh, sorry." Fluttershy said, letting go of her.

"I can't belive they sowed my cutiemarks back on!"

Rarity spoke up "Actually that was me dear I figured it was the least I could do."

"Oh, thanks."

Rainbow Dash tried to stand, and surprisingly, she could!

"Cool I can stand!" she said.

Now it was Twilight who spoke up, "That was me!" "But the doctors could not get you wings attached again." she said her ears drooping. Rainbow's ears drooped as well. "It's OK.." Then her ears perked up and her eyes widened.

"PINKIE!"

"She's been arrested Rainbow." said Applejack.

"Ya, apperently she has tortured and killed over 40 ponies already, and that is just the ones that were in a good enough shape that they could identify. There is no telling how many other ponies she has killed, it's terrible." said Fluttershy with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe she has been doing this for so long and we did not even know!" Rarity exclaimed.

They all looked sad and there eyes all fell to the floor. "Hm, were is Discord?" "Why is he not here?" Rainbow Asked.

"He told us if we wanted to find him he would be in the Ever-free forest." said Twilight.

"Oh."

"I can't believe he is out, even more surprising that he didn't just leave you for dead!" said Rarity.

"I want to visit him. He saved my life!"

"I agree." said Fluttershy.

"But should we really? I mean this is Discord were talking about!" said Twilight.

"I know usually I would be the one to not go but... he saved me..."

"OK but we are coming with you." said the Alicorn, fluffing her wings.

"No!" "I'm going alone."

"NO! You can't!"

Just then the doctor came in. "OK Rainbow Dash you're free to go. Good thing..uh... Discord pushed you kidney back in, it helped with the internal bleeding so we were able to fix it up quckly. So you can go."

"Oh, OK." Rainbow said, grabbing the flowers some friends from the weather factory got her and walked out the door with her friends.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can move my house to the ground?"

"Of course!" Twilight said, her horn being surrounded in a purple aurora.

"OK should be good now." she said. "Don't hesitate to tell us if you need anything at all." and with that, they left. Now Rainbow headed off to the Everfree forest.

Rainbow Dash wandered around in the Everfree surpisingly no harm came to her the whole way when she came to a lake and seeing Discord pacing around on all fours.

"Oh why oh why oh why did I do that? I could of left her to die. Then I would have been free forever! UGH! I swear it's like I'm turning soft! Oh Celestia why?!" he said standing up and tugging at his ears. He sat down at the bank dipping his tail in the water. Raibow Dash approached him and sat down at the edge of the water and Discord looked at her with surprise, not realizing she had been there.

"Thank you." she said leaning her face against his side.

Discord just continued to stare at her "For what?"

Rainbow Dash stared at him like he just said something stupid. "For saving me of course!" she said snuggling up to him without realizing she was even doing it.

Discord just sat there having no idea what to do. "Oh." he said sitting there awkwardly. "So I'm guessing I'm going back into stone now?"

Rainbow Dash looked up at him again. "I'm not using my element agianst you."

"Really?" he said not expecting the answer she gave him.

Rainbow Dash, just realizing what she just said, tried regain her dignity. "Well I... uhh.." They both sat in silence. Discord took his tail out of the water and made a small circle around the ground where she sat they both blushed hiding their faces from the other. "So..." said Rainbow Dash nervously.

"So..." Discord repeated.

Rainbow Dash layed down on the ground and Discord did the same pulling his tail out from under her. "Well this is awkward." Rainbow Dash said trying to break the silence.

"You're telling me." the draconequus replied.

"So what are you going to do now that you are... well... you know... free...?" Rainbow Dash asked, turning over onto her side to look up at his eyes again and Discord looked at her.

"Well, I don't know... I'm not going to terrorize the city because you would have to turn me back to stone an I certainly don't want THAT to happen so I don't really know.

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry they could not put you're wings back on."

She looked. up at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Why would you be sorry? You saved my life!"

"Well thanks to me you have to live without wings."

"Well thanks to you I'm alive at all."

"But if I had gotten their sooner maybe I could have-" he was stopped when Rainbow put a hoof on his chest.

"There was no way you could have known." she said. She snuggled up against him yawning and closed her eyes. A few moments later Discord heard soft snores and knew she was asleep. He blushed but wrapped himself around her and they fell asleep together.

Well that is it for chapter 3 sorry it is kind of short but I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4 A rude awakening

Ch. 4 Rude awakening.

Hey guys chapter 4 here hope you enjoy please leave a review because I AM REALLY FUCKING STRESSED RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HAD MOST OF THIS SHIT WRITTEN AND THEN I SPILLED SOME OF MY FUCKING DRINK ON THE COMPUTER BECAUSE THIS FUCKING CAT THAT I LOVE TO DEATH BUT REALLY WANT TO STRANGLE RIGHT NOW FUCKING ATTACKED MY CUP AND I HAD TO WIPE IT UP AND IT WAS ON THE KEYBOARD SO I MUST HAVE PRESSED SOMETHING THAT MADE IT ERASE OVER 2,000 WORDS I HAD FUCKING WRITTEN SO FEEL PITY FOR ME! AND IT IS 1 IN THE MORNING! P.s. Even more OOCness in this chapter. WARNING: there are some minorly sad parts in here, you have been warned.

I do not own MLP, all characters belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

Warnings: lots of OOCness, minorly unrealistic events, boring shit, sudden changes of behavior for some characters.

Rainbow Dash woke up to whispering. When she got up and rubbed her eyes she saw Discord wrapped around her, sound asleep, his ear twitching. And she looked to her right and saw who she hoped of all people was not there, her four friends. "Ohh...I... uhhh...ummmm..." she said scrambling for words. "Oh well you see we came to check on you this morning and we couldn't find you so we were looking for you all over town and then Rarity here remembered you wanted to see Discord so we came here and... well... we found you... here..."; At this point Fluttershy was hiding behind a tree. Then, Discord woke up, rubbing his eyes as well and yawning freezing when he saw the other four ponies."Ohh... we... uhhhhhhhmmmmm..." He said also scrambling for words and blushing uncontrollably. "It's not what it looks like!" Rainbow Dash blurted out. Then ,she heard what she knew was someone forcing back a laugh. "HAHAHAHA!" Apple Jack laughed and Twilight kicked her. "Ow! Listen, sugercube what I was gonna say is whatever this is, is whatever this is, we were just worried for you that is all. Rarity spoke up now, looking straight at Discord then her and said "Now if he gives you any trouble and I mean ANY trouble at all come tell me." with that they trotted off, but not before Rarity shot the draconequus a look as if to say 'If anything happens to her YOUR wings are the next ones to come off.' (no Rarity is not working with Pinkie in case that came out the wrong way.)

When they were gone Discord yawned one more time (I literally yawned while writing this sentence because if I think of yawning I yawn. Tell me if you yawned.) and said "Well...that...was..."

Rainbow Dash finished his sentence "Crazy..."

"Ya..." he said.

"You know I didn't have a nightmare like I did when I was in the hospital."

Discord looked at her with concern. "You have been having nightmares?"

"Ya ever since... you know...the 'incident'."

"Um, Rainbow Dash, there is something I need to tell you..."

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"Umm, never mind."

"Oh.. OK." she said looking up at him with concern.

"So what do you want do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know I guess I had not thought that far."

"Well you want to go for a fly?"

Rainbow Dash was offended by this. She had no wings anymore! Was he making a joke at her expense? She thought this as her eyes misted slightly. Discord saw this and realized he had made a mistake. "Oh no no no no! I just meant I could levitate you or something!" he started scrambling for words but he was internally screaming 'What the hell am I doing?! I'm try to apologize to a pony! I really have gone soft!' though he said none of that out loud. Rainbow Dash dried her eyes, embarrassed at the misunderstanding. "Oh... OK... sorry... I guess I just misunderstood." Discord snapped his fingers and a aurora field surrounded her as she was lifted a few feet off the ground. She kicked her legs, she was never afraid of heights before, but now that she had no wings, she was. An expression of pure fear was plastered on her face and she was desperately wiggling her stubs were her wings used to be. Discord saw this and lowered her. Even if she was only a few feet above the ground. "Thanks." she said relaxing a bit. "You could ride on my back." Discord offered mentally slapping himself in the face. Rainbow Dash just looked at him, not that she minded, at least she would have something to hold on to. She climbed onto him and they took off. As they soared above the clouds Rainbow Dash became more and more relaxed. Soon she was slumped against Discord and her eyes were half closed. This was the first time in years that she took the time to take in the look of Ponyville from this angle. But the first time in her life she didn't take it for granted. After a few hours of flying Discord flew Rainbow Dash back on to the ground. Rainbow hopped off, "Thank you." she said smiling. Discord nodded. "Well I had better get going." she said. "OK." Discord replied, and with that she trotted off.

Rainbow Dash went home and took a few showers, trying to deny she was taking them because she wanted this to be just some terrible, terrible nightmare. She tried to deny this was real life. She wanted this all to just be a dream. She still had her wings. Pinkie was not a Psycho. She had not just ridden on the back of one of her enemies because she got her wings sawed off by somepony she had called her friend. She kept on telling herself these things. "It's just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." she told herself this until after an hour she gave up. "Oh its hopeless... why did you do this Pinkie?! ... WHHHYYYY!?" she exclaimed as she started to cry the tears streaming down her face. "I thought we were friends." she said sadly as she began to wash her mane and tail while singing ( now I am 12 so I won't even pretend to know all about copyright but I have no rights to this song it belongs strictly to Kelly Clarkson so ya if I'm missing anything then don't blame me for being completely oblivious. And I'm not doing the whole song just parts that have to do with the situation.) "You think you got the best of me. Think you had the last laugh. Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back. Baby you don't know me because you're dead wrong... what doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter! Footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over because your gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger,stronger. Just me, myself, and I! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! You didn't think that I'd come back! I'd come back swinging! You try to break me. What doesn't kill you makes you strongerrr!"

(Sorry I didn't do the whole song because I don't want to do that much writing if it is not that essential to moving the story along.) She turned off the water and dried of with a towel that was in the style of a rainboom; It was sky blue with a rainboom design on the four corners of it. It even had her cutie mark on it. It was the towel Rarity made for her after she made the rainboom to save her from becoming just another splattered stain on the streets of Ponyville. She was even able to get it signed by the wonderbolts Rarity kicked the crap out of, who she saved. all these memories flooding back to her made her burst into another wave of tears. She was now a wonderbolt without wings. She was never going to be able to do another sonic rainboom, her cutie marks meant nothing without her wings. Her special talent was flying, but that meant nothing if she couldn't fly. And it was all because of Pinkie Pie.


	5. Chapter 5 Sunbutt get's involved

Ch. 5 Sunbutt gets involved.

I do not own MLP all characters besides some made up characters I may or many not throw in belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

Hey guys chapter 5 here so hope you enjoy please review, follow, and fav. So without further ado lets got on with it.

Warnings: lots of OOCness, minorly unrealistic events, boring shit, sudden changes of behavior for some characters.

Rainbow Dash woke up to knock at her door. Walking clumsly and sleepily to the door she tripped a couple times. When she finally got to the door and opened it she saw her four friends there all looking like that had somewhere more important to be. "What are you girls doing here?" she asked half asleep. "Princess Celestia has called us to her castle." Twilight said. "OK." Rainbow Dash said. "Just let me get my saddleba-" "No time!" Twiliht interupted, teleporting them all suddenly to Princess Celesia's castle. "Good, you're here." said Celestia when she saw that they were there. "We came as fast as we could." ( :D da refrenses) Celestia nodded. "I heard about Pinkie Pie." Celestia said her ears drooping and her head hanging down. "But I'm glad she has been stopped. And I'm glad you made it out Rainbow Dash." she said looking back up and smiling, but then her expression turned stern. "But that is not why I called you here." she was pacing the floor now. "Is it true?" her eyes widening a bit. "Is Discord free?"

Twilight's eyes widened, "How did you find out?"

"Somepony reported seeing him flying over the Everfree forest, they also reported seeing a somepony riding on his back... But they could not get a close enough look to see who." "So it's true then? Discord really has escaped?"

Twilight hung her head. "Yes he has been free for quite some some time now-

"How long?" the princess interupted.

"A few weeks but-"

"WHAT?!" the princesses eyes widened in horror."Please tell me you have reformed him!"

"Ummm... not exactly..."

"Oh my, since he has not already taken over Equestria, he surely has a plan that will take time to execute! We must return him to stone immediatly!" the princess said paceing the floor much faster now.

"Wait! You can't!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Celestia looked back at her in confusion. "Why are you defending him?" Celestia didn't see Discord as a monster but that did not mean she liked him.

"I... umm... I.. uuh..."

"Why are you defending him?!" the princess ordered, stomping her hoof, her emotions getting the best of her as Rainbow Dash's friends watched unable to move at the Pricesses outrage.

"BECAUSE I WAS THAT PONY RIDING ON HIS BACK!" screamed Rainbow louder than she had in her entire life.

Celestia was dumbfounded. ( now I'm going to support that Discord USED to have a crush on Celestia because it is in most Rainbow Dash X Discord fanfics and I'm gonna bandwagon and it is also to make the story more intresting.) The only time Discord had done that for a mare was... for her, he had done it for a lot of colts before though, before him and Celestia had a nearly leathel argument and Discord turned on Equestria. She stood there unable to move. She wasn't too suprised that the civilian had seen a pony riding on his back while he was flying, he had done it before, but for a female...

Rainbow Dash continued to scream at her, eyes welling up with tears. "AND WITHOUT HIM I WOULD NOT BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW SO YOU CAN FORGET THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY EVEN IF YOU DO GET PINKIE PIE BECAUSE I'M NOT DOING IT!" she yelled at the princess before galloping out of the palace.

Rarity raced afer her, wanting to help, the others wanted to as well, with all their hearts, but they knew Rainbow Dash, all she wanted right now was privacy, some alone time to gather her thoughts and be with herself.

The princess gulped. "Twilight?"

"Yes princess?" Princess Twilight replied.

"Who saved Rainbow Dash from Pinkie Pie?" she ask cautiously, eyes getting slightly bigger.

"That's just it... it was Discord." she replied to the princess.

"Oh no... what have I done?"

Little did they know that Discord saw and heard the whole thing.

Back at the pond Rainbow Dash was there now and a few minutes later Rarity caught up and sat down next to her and then about two minutes later Discord flew in, he decided to fly instead of teleport. This scared Rarity and she fell onto her back. Discord offered Rarity his talon and she took it. "Thank you." she said. She stood up to look at him and said, "I know this is probably a toughy subject and it is none of my bussiness but I have to ask, why did you save Rainbow Dash?" "No offense Rainbow." she corrected quickly. "None taken" Rainbow Dash replied."

Rarity spoke again "I mean she is one of the elements, why did you save her?"

Discord rubbed the back of his neck "Well, as I said to Twilight I don't like hurting ponies."

"Are you saying you care for ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not really, I just don't like hurting things, except birds, if you were a statue you would know why I don't like birds."

Rainbow Dash snickered at his joke.

"Oh." Rarity said. Then she turned to Rainbow Dash, "Are you sure your going to be alright dear?" Rarity asked.

"Ya I'll be fine."

"OK then." she trotted off, giving Rainbow Dash one last sympathetic look.

When Rarity was gone Discord sat down beside Rainbow Dash. "I heard what Sunbutt said." he said after a few minutes of pure silence. Rainbow Dash blushed before saying, "How much did you see?" she asked looking up at him her blush not fading from her face. "Well I came in when she said she was happy you got away from Pinkie Pie." "And I left after Rarity came running after you when Twilight told Celestia that I helped you escape from Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash's blush turned an even darker shade of red and she said "So you heard everything I said?" Discord replied trying to hide a smile, "Yes." Rainbow Dash wanted to teleport away like Twilight or the draconaquus beside her. "Oh great." she mumbled. Discord laughed, "Don't worry about it." he said patting her on the back, careful not to touch the stubs of where her wings used to be. Rainbow Dash was now more red than Big Mac. Rainbow Dash tried to change the subject. ( I sat here for about ten minutes because of writers block before I made up my mind at first I was thinking that she would just change the subject then I thought Discord would talk and I would erase the sentence of her trying to change the subject. Then thought maybe I should bring Pinkie back like as if she snuck up on them and attacked when she was trying to change the subject like she would cut her off in the middle of her sentence or something but I will do that later because I decided to bring her back in a late chapter a while ago. then ome other things but then i just went with she would change the subject.) "Want to go flying?" she asked. "Sure." Discord replied. (I'm gonna skip their flying moment because I will probably get writers block and sit there for 30 minutes, and also to get to the part I want to put so I can get the story moving forward faster again.)

When Discord and her were done with their flying moment it was kind of late. So Rainbow Dash went home and went to bed. But her nightmare would not allow : THIS PART OF THE STORY WILL CONTAIN GORE AN EXPLICIT VIOLENT SCENES CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK. THE SCENE IS OVER WHEN YOU SEE THE PARAGRAPH END SO YOU, CAN, SKIP THIS.

 _Rainbow was back in Pinkie Pie's basement and she had her wings back. Pinkie Pie emerged from underneath the single light in the stone, cold room. Although something was different, there were multiple ponies and each had only a single eye, but the other eye, was just a socket, filled with light, red light, blood red light, as if their cruel souls were spilling out of that one eye. The eye with the light had some light spilling out of the sides of there faces curving up in the designs of a ribbon, going from thick to thin then slightly thicker before ending in a point. Their smiles were smiles of lunatics and their single eye were wild and insane, showing no emotion unless insanity counted as an emotion. Pinkie grabbed a syringe filled to the top with adrenaline and injected her with it. Then, she grabbed a power drill and two other ponies held her right eye open and Pinkie jabbed the power drill inside her eye and turned it on, blood spilling all over her, Pinkie, and the other ponies. Rainbow Dash looked at the other ponies, her vision failing, they seemed to have stitches everywhere on there skin and they made patches like Ponystien's monster, (I just made up my own parody I think if someone else had this idea I did not know but I'm pretty sure I just made my own parody :D) She also observed they were all either earth ponies, Unicorns with their horns filed down to small nubs, or pegasuses with their wings sawed off. She looked up at Pinkie and saw something that filled her with even more pure terror, the only way she saw this was because of Pinkies hair now being flat... Pinkie Pie had a small nub on her head, Pinkie used to be a unicorn! The other ponies got to work sawing off her wings and cutting off skin and sowing it back on in other places. Then Pinkie Pie got a spoon and scooped out her right eye throwing the eye on the floor and stomping on it when she got it out of it's socket as Rainbow screamed in pain throughout all of it and tears poured out of her only good eye she had left. Then, Pinkie Pie leaned over Rainbow Dash and light from her eye poured into Rainbow Dash's right empty socket. Then the scene changed, Rainbow Dash looked similar to the rest, her spin was patches somehow interlocking with all the patches around them, and she had one eye but there other was filled with blood red light, she had no wings again as well. Also she, along with the rest of the insane ponies, were standing on a mountain of corpses, all of the corpses were ponies she knew, and on the top of the mountain, just below Rainbow Dash's feet... were the corpses of her four best friends, the four who had not gone insane._

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed waking up from her dream, shooting herself up in bed. *Poof* Discord showed up ( I can't help it, I had to put him in the scene but I'm gonna make it cute don't worry this was actually part of the plan so just hold on. OK? ./.) Rainbow Dash hugged herself not caring that Discord was there, that dream was more frightening than the real thing! She closed her eyes but the images from her dream flashed in her mind whenever she closed her eyes so she had to open them, a few tears falling down her face. "Hey are you OK? I heard you scream." Discord asked walking up to her bed, even though the answer was obvious. Rainbow Dash shook her head crying a little more. "How did you know which room to teleport into? You've never been in my house." she said through her tears. "Well..." The draconequus replied. "When I am in stone, whoever is connected to the elements, I can kind of... see through their eyes." he said rubbing his neck. Rainbow Dash looked at him with curiosity. "OK that's..." Discord interrupted "Creepy. I know." He paused, "Nightmare?" ( I just realized, nightmare has "mare" in it so Luna can call herself a nightmare because she is the mare of the night :D.) Rainbow dash nodded quietly. Discord nodded and paused again before saying, "Tell me." Rainbow Dash looked up at him, "What?" she asked. "Tell me about your nightmares." "Oh,OK." Rainbow Dash told him everything, about the power drill, the blood red light in their eyes, the stitches, the spoon, her wings, Pinkie Pie being a unicorn even though she wasn't it was just in her dream, and about the mountain of corpses, and she must have done a pretty good job because he looked more freaked out than she was."Oh... wow... he said after they sat in silence for a while after she told him about her dream. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked looking at her and she looked at him and nodded. They sat in silence for a while before Rainbow finally fell asleep, but Discord decided to stay with her in case she had any nightmares, but he fell asleep as well.

OK guys that is chapter five and I put up chapter 3 yesterday by the time I am writing this. So.. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review to tell me what you think. And now, when editing here, I am putting this on haistus, because I accidentally deleted chapter 8 and still have not got done with chapter 10, and I only want to release chapter 6 after I finish chapter 10, which I plan to be about 3,500 words long and chapter 8 was almost 3,000 words long and I have to do it all over so, ya. Also, my creative spazzim has left me, so I am working on it extremely slowly, so it may be a few months before I post chapter 6.


End file.
